


Legends, Stories and Archives

by jghostsaid0_0



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-06
Updated: 2019-06-06
Packaged: 2020-04-11 16:48:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19113769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jghostsaid0_0/pseuds/jghostsaid0_0
Summary: 泛黃的信紙連結著過往，遊走的詩人把神話傳唱，時間漫過記憶的城牆，徒留斑駁遺跡與陳舊的紙張。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Reyes沒有劈腿沒有腳踏兩條船（認真

　　萬聖節派對結束當晚，Morrison從浴室出來，看到Reyes頭枕在雙手上，躺在床上一副若有所思的樣子，調侃道：「在想什麼？為剛才嚇到Reinhardt懺悔？」

　　「哼！」

　　斜睨了一眼躺到身邊的男人，Reyes抽回手，在對方精實的腰身上捏了一把，引來一聲不太認真的抗議：「嘿，Reyes，我才剛洗好澡，而且明天可沒有放假。」

　　「你可以請假？我相信沒有人會說什麼的，我的指揮官大人。」

　　「可以啊……或許明天你想代替我參加整天的聯合國會議，並且跟那些老頭們解釋為什麼我沒到？」

　　「Shit。」

　　Reyes低罵了一聲，Morrison笑著吻了他，他們都嫌行政官僚體系麻煩，但Morrison一向比Reyes更耐得住性子跟那些老頭子打交道。

　　交換了一個濕漉的吻，Morrison看著Reyes問道：「說認真的，你剛在想什麼？」

　　「不是甚麼重要的事情。」Reyes也沒打算瞞著Morrison：「Reinhardt剛剛說的那個故事，我聽過很相似的版本。」

　　「喔？」

　　「你還記得之前有派人去德國查了點事情？」

　　「噢……McCree跟源氏？」Morrison思考了一下：「黑森林那邊的事情對吧？」

　　「嗯。」

　　「查到什麼有趣的事情？報告書上看起來沒有問題……」Morrison瞇起眼：「你又把紀錄抹掉？」

　　「嘿親愛的，我可沒有，這件事跟任務無關。」

　　Reyes安撫著愛人，一邊解釋：「他們到達黑森林邊境時，偶然聽見很類似的傳說。」

　　「噢所以接下來是Reyes Dady的說故事時間嗎？」

　　「……Fuck。」


	2. The First Story: Castle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 有一個年輕人找到了一封陳舊的信。

　　那是一座雄偉的城堡，坐落在黑森林中心的一座山頂之上，彷彿君王俯瞰著他的領土，莊嚴而沉靜。但住在黑森林周邊的人們都懼怕著這一座城堡，還有他的主人。他們視此地為禁忌，除非必要，不然他們絕對不會進到這座潮濕而幽暗的森林中心，更遑論接近城堡巍峨的石牆。

　　據說這座城堡的主人，是一個吸血鬼。

　　這並非空穴來風的傳聞，每過一段時間總有人失蹤，有時候是村民，有時候是過路的旅人，過了一段時間，就會被到森林周邊打獵的獵人發現已經腐爛的屍體。照那些人的說法，屍體乾枯的彷彿在生前就失去所有水份。

　　小鎮並不是沒有試圖想出解決的辦法，小鎮中的神職人員對此束手無策，甚至有村民私底下商量獻上處女以求平安－－但完好無損出現在鎮口的少女顯示著吸血鬼似乎並不買帳。

　　於是鎮民只能提心吊膽的，忍受著過一陣子就會有人失蹤的日子。幾百年過去了，村民依舊過著樸實的生活，與過往不同的是，吸血鬼的傳說隨著時光流逝，也漸漸沒有人相信了。畢竟已經有許多年沒有在森林裡發現乾枯的屍體，而且隨著科學的狂風席捲世界，這些「不科學」，也逐漸埋入神話及傳說的墓塚。

 

　　小鎮裡來了一個年輕的旅人，一頭金髮燦爛的像太陽，雙眼如同晴空湛藍，他爽朗的介紹自己正在旅途中，聽聞了這裡的古堡以及吸血鬼的傳說，想來一探究竟。傳說已經成為古老的過去，但終究有老人還記得，並且勸告這名自稱Jack的旅人不要跟自己的性命開玩笑。

　　但Jack還是去了，他從遠方來到此地，就是為了這個傳說－－他在偶然間看見對於這個城堡還有吸血鬼的紀載，寥寥數語卻勾起了他的好奇心，於是他揹起行李來到這片森林，走進他的祖先日記中描述中，既美麗又莊嚴的城堡莊園。

　　但森林很大，城堡佇立在山巔，小徑早就被野生的植被佔據，濕潤的泥土與石頭上是青苔張狂地昭示地盤，Jack小心翼翼的前行，找尋著通向城堡的路途，但他總覺得路途遙遙無期。

　　「奇怪……怎麼看起來距離還是一樣……？」

　　Jack抹了抹額上的汗，看著四周彷彿沒變過的風景，黑森林不負它的威名，抬頭盡是茂密的林葉，陽光透過縫隙也就只得那麼些許空間，但微弱下來的光線也告訴青年，黑夜即將來臨。

　　長年旅行在外的青年並非毫無準備，他找到了一塊還算清爽的空地，搭起了簡易的休息處，並且升起了營火，將熱情村民送的麵包拿出來充飢，一邊思考著今天的狀況。

　　「我的方向是正確的，但距離沒變……魔術嗎？」

　　Jack不禁有些興奮，老舊的信件上有著「你還在研究那些魔術嗎？」的字樣，這樣看來傳說或許不假，但隨即又有些沮喪－－祖先是結識了莊園主人才進到那座城堡，他這樣不請自來，連路都找不到也是挺正常的。

　　Jack也不知道為什麼會因為一封沒寄出去的信，就這樣千里迢迢地跑到這個地方，來尋找一個可能早就湮沒在荒煙蔓草中的故事。那封信來自他的祖先，據說這位先祖跟教廷還有點關係，他吃力的閱讀著老舊信紙上已經模糊的字跡，辨識被蠟塵封的時光。

　　那是寫給一個伯爵的私人信件，敘述已經許久沒有聯繫，不知對方過得好不好，接下來說著自己的近況，他領養了一個孩子，取了跟這位伯爵一樣的名字。

　　信紙上的字跡已經被歲月侵蝕，他最終只能在信末看出祖先似乎要再來拜訪這位姓名中帶有字母G的伯爵，但不知為什麼信件連蠟都封好了，卻沒有被寄出。

　　大概是有什麼意外吧？那個年代，信沒到都不是令人吃驚的事情。

　　Jack背靠著樹根，閉著眼假寐，一面想著該怎麼接近城堡。夜晚的黑森林很危險，自己雖然練過，但也不能掉以輕心。月亮升到半空，滿月的光輝沒有多少進到樹林，不遠處有烏鴉鳴啼，平添一份詭異的氣息。

　　第二天他仍是找不到路，更準確地說，Jack發現自己似乎迷了路，指南針失效了，這不是個好現象，就他查的資料來說，這座森林並沒有會讓指針失效的磁場。

　　第三天，他徹底迷失方向，城堡舉目可見，但他兜兜轉轉，就是無法再進一步，更糟的是，他也找不到回頭的路。

　　隨著日子過去，物資不停地減少，最終消耗完畢。Jack知道自己被困住了，可能就是信上所謂的魔術，但過了這麼久，城堡的主人應該早就死亡，應該是沒有人能發現他被困在這裡吧？

　　他迷迷糊糊地睡了過去，食物和水早已沒有了，勉力撐了幾天，至今已是極限。

　　或許那些村民說的是對的，他不該貿然進山。但他控制不住自己，或許是那封信本身就帶有魔力吧？

　　他徹底昏了過去，而遠處，月光映著人影，在烏鴉的帶領之下，款款而來。

　　Jack醒來的時候還有點迷茫，入目所見是深色的帳幔，他打量著四周，一間裝飾華麗的房間，中世紀的風格，自己躺在一張古典的四柱大床上，柔軟而溫暖，身上的衣服是舒服的絲綢睡袍，床頭放著另一套看起來不像是現代服飾的衣著。

　　「你醒了。」

　　一個女子的聲音迴盪在房間中，聽不出喜怒，甚至因為共鳴而有些空靈。

　　「誰？」

　　Jack四處張望，卻沒看見人，他有些困惑：「你在哪？」

　　他不是不怕，只是想如果都救了他，都弄乾淨再殺掉好像多此一舉。

　　「不在這。」女聲頓了一下，「帶他過來。」

　　「什麼？」

　　沒等他困惑，一個身影出現在門口，Jack一看清那個身影，不禁笑出聲來：「這是萬聖節嗎？」

　　頂著一顆南瓜頭的身影沒有理會他，從應該是眼睛的洞中有著閃爍的亮光，沒有眼珠，但Jack總有種被注視的感覺。

　　那個「人」一句話不說，就只是站在門口，Jack有些尷尬，對著他說：「那個，先生？」

　　沒有反應。

　　「我需要……呃、換衣服。」

　　還是沒有反應。

　　Jack無奈，只好背對著南瓜頭，花了好一番功夫才換上那套看起來像是戲服的中世紀服裝，然後跟著南瓜頭走了出去。

　　長廊上點著燭火，明明滅滅的照著華麗的裝飾，明明看上去都保養得相當良好，彷彿剛被製造出來，但就是讓Jack有種神秘的違和感。

　　目的地是餐廳，古典的超級長桌讓Jack有點傻眼，南瓜頭拉開一端的椅子示意他坐下，而另一端擺放的餐具則是讓Jack知道主人的位置。

　　「也太遠了，怎麼說話……」

　　「你可真是一點都沒變。」

　　他嚇了一跳，抬眼就見到主位已經有人，穿著華麗禮服女子不知什麼時候來到，或許是用魔術出現的？Jack胡亂地想著，對於女子的話感到奇怪但也沒有多加思考，回應道：「女士，晚上好。」

　　「你來這裡做什麼？」

　　異常冷漠的回應，女子擁有一張漂亮的臉孔，妝容精緻，銳利的眉型和面無表情讓她看起來有些不怒自威。被一雙和自己一樣的藍色眼睛專注地看著－－雖然美女板著臉孔，但仍然讓Jack有些心跳不已。

　　但他總有種錯覺：她注視的不是自己，女子透過自己在看著另一個人。

　　「呃，我無意中發現一封祖先留下的信件……是寫給這座城堡的主人，但最後沒有寄出，所以我想……」

　　女子沒有讓他說完，粗暴地打斷話語，問著：「你叫Jack？」

　　「咦？欸，是的，我……」

　　「呵呵，你回來幹嘛呢？」女子突然笑了起來，雖然是笑著，但Jack總覺得她在哭，而且哭得很傷心。

　　「他已經死了。」

　　她突然說道，語氣中的溫度突然變低，「你怎麼還有臉回來？」

　　女子的話語讓Jack困惑：「女士，我……」

　　姣好臉龐上突然滾落的淚珠讓他語塞，他起身，女子冷漠地看著他走來自己面前，見他從衣服的口袋中掏出一條手絹，笨拙地想要遞給他。

　　他這一切的動作彷彿大腦被身體被操縱似的，也不知道為何見了女子的眼淚就控制不住自己，衝口而出就是一句：「Angie，別哭。」

　　話一出，兩個人都愣住了，女子眼淚掉得更兇了，下一秒，人就消失在餐廳裡。

　　Jack不確定是否為錯覺，在女子消失之前，他彷彿聽見低低的一聲：「哥哥……」

 

　　女子再也沒有回到餐廳，Jack渾渾噩噩的吃完看起來異常豐盛的晚餐，連味道都沒怎麼品嘗出來，就被南瓜頭－－是的，Jack到現在仍是不知道女子與這個帶著南瓜頭的男子到底叫什麼名字－－帶領著回到臥室，連衣服都沒有換就倒在床上。

　　當晚他作了個夢，歌舞昇平的宴會大廳，許多人舉杯談笑著，場景宛如中世紀的油畫再現，衣香鬢影間他看見容貌與自己一模一樣的人，與被他喚作Angie的女子站在一塊，身邊還有一個令人無法忽視的男子，但Jack竭盡全力卻仍看不清男子的面容，他的臉彷彿被刻意模糊，如有霧氣擋著一般。

　　刷。

　　幕落了，鋪天蓋地的黑色伴隨寂靜籠罩一切。

 

　　一日早晨，一個村民發現月前上山的青年倒在村子入口，身上乾淨的彷彿不像在森林中過了一個月。

　　村民將人抬回村中，過了一天，人終於清醒了，但問他這一個月在森林裡是怎麼過的，有沒有找到那座城堡，青年卻說他不記得了。

　　最終他望著那片森林，眼中沒有焦距。

　　「但我看見了。」

　　青年看見了什麼沒人知道，因為他再也沒有提起關於城堡的事情。

　　過了不久，青年離開了小村鎮，臨行前又望了一眼森林－－那座城堡仍矗立在山巔，尖尖的塔樓在青綠的枝枒間很是顯眼。

　　他沒有再回頭，這座城堡在他的生命中只剩下日記本中一行字。

 

　　兩個天使。


	3. The Second Story: The Man

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 他的未婚妻立在一旁，奶白金色的髮半挽著髻，另一半柔順的披垂在肩上，此時正值初春，她包裹在一襲深色的披風之中，蓬鬆的毛皮襯的她更顯瘦弱。

　　陽光經由樹間的縫隙灑落泥土地上，昨晚剛下完雨，被溫度一薰，濕氣與森林特有的芳香混合成一種特殊的香氣。一輛馬車緩緩地駛過林間小道，上頭放滿了貨物，底下的泥土地本就因為雨水而鬆軟，荷著重量，被壓出兩道深深的輪印，足以彰顯著這台車的份量十足。

　　車子的上頭坐著兩個人，一個是貨車的主人，滿臉笑意地拎著韁繩；另一個披著斗篷，帶著一頂帽子，拎著一個包裹，看上去是年紀並不大，只是從滿臉的鬍渣看得出已經奔波許久。

　　趕車人與坐一旁的青年閒聊著這一趟的目標。

　　這個領地的領主大人最近要結婚了，新娘並不是什麼貴族女子，而是領主出門巡視的時候碰到的，據說長得非常美麗，讓領主大人一見鍾情，也不嫌人家只是個平民，就把人帶了回來。

　　趕車人正是要進城給慶典送貨的，有些是買賣商品，而有更多則是村莊的人民湊出來慶賀領主結婚的禮物。青年饒有興趣的聽著趕車人對於他們領主的推崇－－從一進入這領地開始，遇到的人民無一不景仰他們的領主，說這個青年有為的領主大人多麼照顧他的子民，又是如何的在短短十年讓這一塊原本貧窮的土地富饒起來。

　　「哦？所以他應該相當年輕吧？」

　　「我們領主大人今年可才三十多呢！據說連首都的貴族女士都想嫁給他呢！哈！但我們領主可不風流。」

　　青年繼續與趕車人閒話，不著痕跡地打聽著。這個領主是騎士出身的，立了功勞封了爵，才有這一塊領地，而他也沒有再大興土木，而是修繕了山巔的古堡住了進去。這個人也有些本事，而且據說相當年輕英俊，在首都非常受到仕女們歡迎，但他卻來到這塊貧瘠的封地－－原因沒有人知道，大家知道的是，這塊原本荒蕪的土地因為領主的到來而逐漸富饒。

　　倒是個很傳統的英雄傳說故事。

　　青年吐掉了咬在嘴邊的草莖，城鎮的大門映入眼簾，他在城門口跟熱情的貨商道別，轉身朝著酒館而去。

　　原本就人聲鼎沸的酒館如今因慶典更加熱鬧，他壓了壓帽沿，不動聲色地打量著酒館裏面的人－－狂歡者大部分是平民，也有看起來像是盜匪之流的人，更令他意外的是，有教廷的人打扮成一般民眾混進來了。

　　難怪此地一個「異端」都看不到，青年挑了挑眉，看來這次的單子不太好辦。

　　但這群聖職者也太顯眼了，雖然穿著平民的粗布衣服，但那渾身高貴的姿態與此地格格不入，且身上神聖的氣息清晰可聞。青年嘲諷地想著，不愧是學院出身的，姿態下不來，手段上不去。

　　不過這些人估計是教廷私底下派的，大概是怕領區的主教已經被收買？

　　他不動聲色地摸著袋裡的邀請函，一般人只能在城內狂歡，只有收到邀請函的人可以進到城堡教堂觀看婚禮儀式，他可以藉此好好觀察一下領主和他的新娘。

　　他喝了口酒，味道稱不上好，但比起鄉下地區的劣質麥酒已經順口許多。

　　「你也覺得太顯眼了，是吧？」

　　聲音躥入耳中，狩魔獵人瞬間不動聲色地將手按上了腰部的槍。

　　「你找不到我的，我是『Rigoletto』。」

　　Rigoletto！

　　狩魔獵人並未放下戒心，專司情報且自由來去的「Rigoletto」很有名，或者說，在他們這些人之中很有名。

　　這是個妖魔仍未絕跡的時代，教會死死的壓住一切，帶領愚民跪伏著呼喊上帝，殊不知天堂跟地獄打得火熱，根本無暇他顧。竭盡全力的教會派出聖騎士跟驅魔人，但這片土地太大太廣，總有顧不到的地方，於是就有遊走於灰色地帶的勢力出現，不那麼注重形式與規則，只要有錢，就可以辦事。

　　像是他，狩魔獵人，就是其中一種。

　　「你這次的任務是那個領主對吧？」

　　狩魔獵人沒有回答，但暗自心驚。Rigoletto說的沒錯，他接到一個委託，說這裡的領主是個吸血鬼，私底下害了不少人，尤愛少女鮮血，但藏的太好而沒有人可以抓到把柄，故而委託他這個專業的來行事。

　　哈，大概是看了這片富饒地而眼紅吧？或者不問教廷的婚姻觸怒了教皇？國王那邊只怕也聽到類似風聲，才聯合教廷派人過來。

　　「看在我很喜歡你的份上，免費送你一個情報吧！」

　　「我不需要。」他對著空氣輕聲怒道。

　　Rigoletto沒有理他，逕自說著：「你的委託最終會成功，但你沒有機會參加婚禮……別淌這渾水，親愛的，那個男人，你惹不起。」

　　青年無聲地咧著嘴角。

　　惹不惹得起，看看就知道了。

 

　　婚禮果然沒有舉行，蠻族人在煙硝與鮮血中踏蹄而來，但狩魔獵人仍是看到了領主與他的未婚妻。很匆忙的出征儀式，他在離城牆不遠處看著，領主站在馬旁，深色的膚色與髮色與和傳言中一樣，彰顯著他外族人的身份，英挺的輪廓如刀削，身上浸潤著鮮血的氣息，但終究離得太遠，無法確認是否為吸血鬼，抑或只是因為長年征戰染上的血氣。他的未婚妻立在一旁，奶白金色的髮半挽著髻，另一半柔順的披垂在肩上，此時正值初春，她包裹在一襲深色的披風之中，蓬鬆的毛皮襯的她更顯瘦弱。

　　狩魔獵人看見女子伸手撫過領主的臉頰，湊上去吻了他，領主將她的披風攏好，俐落的翻身上馬，領著他的軍隊，頭也不回的走了。

　　臨去前，領主朝樹林中看了一眼，他屏住呼吸，非常肯定自己並沒有露出什麼行跡。但即便只是一眼，狩魔獵人仍是感受到了非常大的威壓，優雅而充滿威脅。他如今敢肯定了，這是個吸血鬼沒有錯，但已經修練到不懼陽光，那該是多麼強大的吸血鬼……或者，是比吸血鬼更加高等的，血族。

　　狩魔獵人將視線從塵埃中收回，轉向城門口，沐浴在陽光裡的身影有一種神聖的美麗，但逆著光看不清表情。女子站在那兒目送著軍隊離去，直到一旁的侍女輕聲向她說了些話，她才轉身，朝不遠處的馬車走去。

　　狩魔獵人沒有在這裡久待，如果是血族的話，那必須更加謹慎準備才行，畢竟，血族的能力比起吸血鬼又更上一層，純粹的黑暗生物，能力強大，單純用銀是殺不死的。

　　最終他沒有殺死這個強大的血族，Rigoletto的情報如預言般實現。

　　戰爭的火焰燃燒了整個大陸，他在戰爭中來去，追逐著血族的足跡，他看著血族英勇的抵禦蠻族入侵，將野蠻人一步一步趕出了文明的領土。那些人看著被穿刺於長矛上的屍體發抖，高聲呼喊著魔鬼撒旦。

　　但是這個被呼喊為魔鬼的血族，卻有個天使長的名字－－Gabriel。

　　當他知道這個名字的時候差點將口中的酒噴出來，實在太滑稽了，黑暗生物和聖潔的名字相連，傳遞著死亡的消息－－連著姓氏就是皇室信使……也是挺合拍的，帶來死亡訊息的死亡使者？

　　狩魔獵人差點被自己的想法抖出一身雞皮疙瘩。

　　但血族領主確實如他的名字，向野蠻人傳遞著死亡，他們對著骷髏旗幟顫抖，潰不成軍。於是狩魔獵人想著，戰爭結束後再說吧！至少這個血族現在還有用是不是？於是他將這件事先放在一邊，只是時不時地打聽血族領主的消息。

　　他將銀箭搭上弩弦，在雨幕中瞇眼瞄準，分毫不差地射入獅鷲的咽喉，獅鷲哀號從天空翻滾落下，碰一聲濺起滿地水花。

　　狩魔獵人的正義屬於自己。

　　他愉快地想，順手割下獅鷲的爪子準備帶給雇主換取賞金。

　　但在戰火暫息之時，Rigoletto再次找到了他，並且帶來血族死亡的消息。

　　據說，是教廷下的手。

 

　　野蠻人捲土重來，黑暗的時代來臨，狩魔獵人踏著鮮血潛行在歷史之中，就算他們的壽命異於常人，但最後仍是與教會所謂的「異端」一起被埋入科學之下。

　　文字上記載著這片森林之中曾有個惡魔般的領主，他的暴政讓人民苦不堪言，於是人民揭竿而起，推翻了暴政，而他的女巫妻子則是在城堡淪陷之後，被燒死在火刑架上。

　　他們不曾存在，也不會存在。

　　垂垂老矣的狩魔獵人看著文獻哈哈大笑，也罷，光明的時代即將來臨，他們該永眠於已被驅逐的黑暗中，直至再一次黑夜。


	4. The Third Story: Witch-hunt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 　　你可曾聽過女巫審判？

　　你可曾聽過女巫審判？

　　這從中世紀，因為無知與恐懼而開始燃燒的火焰，以貪婪、利益和算計為燃料，席捲了整個大陸，隨著船隻延燒到彼岸，從未熄滅，從十五世紀到十八世紀，至少有百萬人因被指控為女巫而死，甚至在二次大戰期間，都還有以「女巫」為罪的判刑。但這些人或許只是因為鄰居間的衝突或私人恩怨，而成為人們口中的女巫。

　　青年閱讀著文獻資料。

　　他聽到一個故事，而後在機緣巧合下來到故事發生的地方。與故事發生的時間相比，已經過去了數百年。

　　兩人在樹林間穿梭，一個滿臉「我為什麼要跟你來這裡」的表情，另一個則是專注地找尋當年的蛛絲馬跡。這片森林的時間彷彿停滯，植被依舊茂密，經歷過毀滅的人們格外珍惜自然，漫山的針葉林蓊鬱蒼蒼。他們從一片翠綠中看見褪了色的磚瓦，那人工的痕跡在他們的眼中無比顯眼。

　　當方向確定，尋找的路途就明確許多。

　　他們來到當年輝煌的城堡，再堅固的堡壘最終敵不過的仍是時間，高大的城牆如今頹圮傾倒，塔樓在日曬雨淋中已經可以看見其中結構，裡面成為了野生動物的家，再看不出它在中世紀初成時的那份風采。耄耋老者對著過去揮手，而他們凝視這片廢墟，如今它已被遺忘。

　　「找到什麼了沒啊？」McCree坐在一段石牆上，百無聊賴地抽著菸。他們這次的任務在黑森林附近，不是什麼很困難的任務，兩人輕鬆在期限前完成。照理說兩人可以稍微輕鬆個幾天，等待運輸機來接，但源氏不知道為什麼，硬要跑來找上次Reinhardt說的古堡。他本來覺得閒著沒事，乾脆一起來看看－－沒想到是這種荒山野嶺，除了樹還是樹，連個鬼影都沒有。

　　「的確有個火刑架，就不知道用途是不是，另外某些部分有火災的痕跡。」源氏從廢墟中翻了出來，身上除了多了點灰之外看起來就像外出散個步：「看來跟之前村子裡講得差不多。」

　　當年的村鎮如今不知道在哪裡了，但黑森林周邊仍有人聚居。他們向村民打聽女巫的傳說故事，大抵上跟Reinhardt敘述的故事相似，最大的差別在於最後邪不勝正，邪惡的女巫與他最忠心的僕人遭到宗教審判，雙雙上了火刑架。

　　兩人站在位於山巔的廢墟中朝外看去，山風有些強勁，頭帶跟披風被吹的上下浮動。群山峻嶺圍繞著這座孤獨的堡壘，或許當年有個女子站在這裡遙望同樣一片風景，只是青山間有火光閃動，她凝視著塵囂，將城堡管理的有條不紊，靜靜等待著外出征戰的丈夫。她可能等到了，也可能沒有等到。她用盡她所能想讓丈夫得以平安歸來，結果被無知的人們指認成女巫，架上火堆。

　　又或許……

  
  
  


※

  
  


　　「……領主夫人去世後，領主相當傷心，無心處理事情，於是這座城堡就漸漸沒落了。」

　　「然後呢？」Fareeha睜著大大的眼睛，緊緊抱著手上的大繪本，「故事書上的公主跟王子最後都會過著幸福快樂的生活啊？」

　　「或許，他們在天堂過著幸福快樂的日子？」Morrison摸著Fareeha的頭，彎腰將人抱起，「好啦！故事說完了，Fareeha該去睡覺囉！」

　　「我要去找媽媽！」

　　「你媽媽出任務啦，Fareeha知道什麼是出任務嗎？」

　　「就是去當英雄啦！」

　　Morrison頓了一下，順著法拉的話接下去：「所以Fareeha要乖乖睡覺，不要讓媽媽擔心喔！」

　　「嗯！」

 

　　將小孩子哄睡了，Morrison回到辦公室，Reyes正在和Ana閒聊，他一進門，兩人同時將視線轉到他身上。

　　「Fareeha睡了。」

　　「辛苦啦Jack Dady。」

　　「Ana！」

　　Morrison無奈地等兩人笑完，才繼續出聲：「你們剛剛談到哪了？」

　　「沒什麼重要的事情，詳細已經傳給你了，等等記得看一下。」Ana說：「不過今天還真晚，Fareeha不肯睡覺？」

　　「也不是，就要我講故事……Reyes你笑什麼，要不是你把繪本送給Fareeha當聖誕禮物……」

　　「當初這可是你的主意。」

　　「那是你想不出來要送什麼！」

　　「好了兩位男士。」Ana的聲音成功阻止兩個人繼續在指揮官辦公室調情：「Fareeha是真的很喜歡那本繪本……不過我一直很想問，Gabe你們很閒嗎？閒到可以去把這堆事情查清楚還弄成故事書？」

　　「唔，其實原本是一份調查報告書，故事書是後來請Ziegler畫的。」Reyes仍記得自己看見工作報告後面一疊附錄時候的心情，「我問了Jesse，他說源氏告訴他的理由是職業習慣。」

　　室內短暫陷入沉默，不約而同地將話題轉開。

 

　　……忍者的世界還真難懂呢！三人如是想。

　　還在訓練中心的源氏因為一個噴嚏，手裡的鏢歪了個方向，跟原本的目標差了一段距離。

　　機械體會生病嗎？改天問問醫生好了。

　　源氏如是想。⬛


End file.
